True Eye
The True Eye, also known as the Raincoat Cult, is a cult based in the fictional city of Willamette, Colorado, apparently formed before or during a zombie outbreak in the town. The cultists, led by Sean Keanan, viewed the zombie outbreak as a sign of the apocalypse, and that only by killing those with "tainted blood", basically anyone not affiliated with the cult, they might be saved from the apocalypse. The cultists are distinctively dressed in yellow raincoats, green masks, and are armed with hunting knives and dynamite. They are first encountered by photojournalist Frank West in the Willamette Parkview Mall, where they attempt to sacrifice a survivor of the apocalypse, only to be foiled by Frank, who kills several members of the cult and rescues the survivor, although Sean and numerous other cultists survive. Frank encounters groups of True Eye Cultists through the mall, until, finally, he enters the movie theater in the mall and confronts Keanan as he attempts to sacrifice several victims. Frank kills Keanan and numerous other cultists, before rescuing the survivors. After the death of their leader, the cult is disbanded, with the members either fleeing or being killed by zombies and U.S. Army special forces that are later deployed, as groups of cultists no longer appear in the mall. Years later Frank encounters another version of True Eye during the Willamette Outbreak. The cultist tried to kill Frank, but they were quickly dissposted off. Battle vs. Omekata (by SPARTAN 119) True Eye Cult: Omekata Cult: Omekata Shrine, Sakurami, Japan Sean Keanan and four True Eye cultists walked into the shrine of the Omekata Cult, ready to spill the "tainted blood" of all who inhabited the structure. What they didn't realize, however, was that Funatsu and four Omekata cultists were watching. Sean and the cultists crossed through a torii, a wooden rectangular arch often seen at Japanese shrines. At that moment, Funatsu dialed a number on a cell phone. The improvised explosive device in the torii detonated, blowing apart two True Eye Cultists, and wounding one other. The Omekata cultists charged at the stunned survivors of the True Eye Cultists, with knives, axes, and baseball bats in hand. A True Eye cultist who was wounded in the bomb blast got out a bundle of dynamite and lit the fuse, charging at the cultists. The dynamite exploded, vaporizing the True Eye cultist and two of the Omekata cultists. The remaining Omekata cultists kept pressing the attack, one of them striking a True Eye cultist in the side with a baseball bat, knocking him over, before finishing him by splitting his skull with an axe. Sean was outnumbered three to one, however, he did not retreat. He raised his ceremonial sword and blocked an attack form a knife-wielding Omekata cultists and responded by running the sword through his torso. Another Omekata cultist tried to attack him from behind with a baseball bat, but Sean ducked and turned around, swinging his sword as he went, slicing off his attacker's arm and cutting into the man's torso deep enough to slice into the heart, killing him. Funatsu raise a large, long-handled axe as he lunged at Sean, making a downward strike which Sean sidestepped to avoid. The axe kept going and got stuck in a torii. Sean swung his sword as Funatsu tried to liberate his axe from the wooden arch, slicing his head clean off in a spray of blood. Funastu's body went limp and fell to the ground. WINNER: True Eye Cult Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why True Eye Cult won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Cults Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Future Warriors